My Live Shadow
by Hannahcrosswell
Summary: He was always there, watching her. She could feel him, never see him. He always hung behind her like a shadow, exactly like a shadow. Most people thought she was crazy, but she knew she wasn't. Clary Fray had never in her wildest dreams imagined she would ever see her shadow, but, little does she know she is mere steps away from doing just that. DARK. Clace.
1. Figuring Things Out

_Clarys POV_

He's always there, watching me. I know he is. I can feel his gaze burning into my back whenever he's near. I've never seen him, but I've heard him. I hear his taunting, menacing voice in my ear, so soft, so only I can hear him, but loud enough to awaken the madness that has been stirring inside of me for a long time now. I couldn't control it, I've been trying for so long now, but it only seems to make it worse. I've learned to stop trying to fight away his presence, fighting only got me a step closer to being institutionalized.

I glanced behind me quick as lightning and saw nothing but a quick streak of gold, a trick of the light, I assumed.

He was here. I could feel him again, breathing down my back and I turned to my friend Isabelle in a failed attempt to distract me from my surroundings. I sat in my bedroom, the wind howling outside, making my anxiety far worse than it was already.

"Hello," Isabelle sighed, I didn't know what she was sighing out of. Joy; sorrow? I couldn't tell. I did know that I could mimic her sadness perfectly though, if she was if fact unhappy. I sighed after her,

"Hello," I wasn't smiling; I knew that. I rarely ever smiled anymore. I looked down towards my outstretched hands, in a daze.

I soon glanced over to Isabelle's thoughtful face. She was my best friend, with her black locks waving over her shoulders, modest white dress going past her knees and to the ground, it fit her baggily. Her earnest dark stare met mine and I questioned,

"How do you do that?" Even I could here the jealousy seeping it's way into my tone. She cocked her head to the side in a teasing way,

"Do what?" She asked, answering my question with a question. I knew that she already knew what I was talking about which agitated me. Isabelle had been here with me for about 8 years now, always helping me through struggles when I needed her. She never told me tat me stalker wasn't real though; she said that we may never know. I licked her because of that, always so honest. I couldn't help envy her perfection sometimes though.

"You know what I mean-" I was cut off by my brother, Jonathan, making an abrupt entrance into my room.

"Hey, Clary. Watch ya doing?" He eyed me wearily. I don't get why people ask questions they obviously know the answer to, I mean come on, I was obviously talking to Isabelle, but decided to answer anyways,

"Just talking with Izzy," I shrugged towards her, in an act of recognition to her. That's what I called her, Izzy. It fit her far more than Isabelle and she seemed to like it.

"Ah," he looked relieved, but at the same time, I could see a hint of worry hinting it's way into his eyes. I decided not to question it, best not ask questions you might not want the answer to.

"Hey, Izzy," he said, looking to my left, which didn't make much sense considering Izzy was to my right.

"Um. Jon, what are you looking at?" I gave him one of those looks that said 'you haven't gone mad, have you?' He just replied with a laugh and looking again to my right,

"Sorry Izzy, must have gone blind for a minute there, yeah?" She scoffed,

"Ha! It's fine, Jon, see ya later," Jon, without replying, stepped through the exit and closed the door behind him. I knew Jon couldn't see Izzy, or, at least it seemed that way. Jon never responded to what Izzy said and his gaze never directly fastened on her when she spoke as our gazes locked when we spoke. My emerald eyes stayed locked to the door as I voiced my thoughts,

"Izzy, why can't he see you?" I was still locking at the door, so I couldn't see her when she answered, but, obviously, I could hear her,

"I'm just different, Clary. Different is good, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay," we spent the rest of that that in silence, thinking, and in my case, sleeping. I could never seem to get enough of it these days, slumber that is.

"Okay?" "Okay," John Greens quote! TFIOS! Time Lapse…

It was the next morning and I was dreading school, like the few other children on my block. I was a failing student, I couldn't grasp the concepts like my peers could and I had given upon trying to keep my grades up about the same year I started getting made fun of for it. All of my friends scattered the moment a foul name was uttered in my direction, they had said they loved me and I said I loved them; we HAD been friends for 11 years, 11 years I regret now. Love is just a big, fat, jinx. People will say them love you, and you might just believe them, but when the time comes to prove that love, they will be cowering in the closest corner, afraid and not able to do anything about it. I have never believed in love sense that day in the eighth grade.

So here I am, junior year in high school, the place where all you're dreams or all of your most terrifying nightmares will come true. It's a land of opportunity, and I was still to afraid to set sail. I was friendless, apart from Izzy, and was pretty much the largest, shyest failure you will ever meet. I can't remember the last time I truly smiled and I wore dark colors. Not always black, sometimes grey or brown, and that's one of the main reason people hate me. I'm not the most welcoming person on the planet; in fact, I'm pretty far from it. If a child were to look me in the eye, I'd bet money they'd burst into tears and hide behind their mothers. Mothers. They're overrated anyways. My brother and I had darted away from our so-called 'mother' as soon as he was old enough to take custody of me. Now he worked his ass off every day working triple shifts split between the grocery store and gas station to be able to pay for our, food, clothing, and shelter. We didn't have much for than that and our house was pretty bare. I felt bad that I couldn't help pay for everything, but Jon insists I stay home most of the time, I don't know why, but I don't argue, I never argue with Jon, If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't even be here.

I navigated my way through the halls and up the stairs to find my locker, number 423. The regular blue paint was tainted with an ugly, _whore_, in bulky, scarlet, letters. I internally kicked myself even though I knew the proclamation was not true. I was a never kissed, virgin, but, at my school, people believe the craziest things if the right people tell them. I opened my locker; I was late, missed the bus and had to walk seven miles in the spring rain to get here. I seized my books out of my plain tan locker and started walking to class, head bowed, fiery red hair curtaining my face.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could hear breathing, just behind me, I shiver of terror ran through my veins, leaving what felt like Icy, polar trail. I turned behind me and was blinded with gold.

_Gold._ Gold, gold, gold, gold, gold. It's the flash I see every time I look away from the shadows. It's the one thing I see whenever I happen to look in just the right spot at just the right time. Gold hair, gold eyes, hell, even his skin seemed to be radiating a bit of gold.

_This_ was my shadow. _This_ is what has been haunting me for the past years. The feelings coursing through me were hard to describe. Terror, definitely, shock, for sure, and even a little bit of relief, from finally figuring out what it was that had been lingering behind me through half of my life.

I gasped and I suppose he took this as a sign to do something. He raised a black-gloved fist and knocked me on the forehead. The last thing I saw before passing into a realm of darkness was golden-eyes staring at me coldly, filled to the brim with arrogance.

**AN- Sorry if theirs any grammar mistakes in here! This is only my second fanfiction and reviews are always helpful! So please, REVIEW! (Please) I'll try to update soon, maybe in the next two weeks, but I can't promise anything. Until next time, I love you all.**

**-Annie**


	2. Jace Wayland is insane

**AN- Hey guys, I know I haven't updated recently and I don't want to make excuses but I have got a pretty good one so I'm going to say it, there is something wrong with my throat (possibly ribs or lungs as well) that's effecting my breathing pattern so… yeah. Writing hasn't necessarily been the top thing on my to do list. I've been in and out of doctor's offices and it just sucks, I have another one coming up Thursday as well as an X-ray. Sorry, again, but here I am now so YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mortal Instruments series, obviously. **

**Now, on to the story…**

_POV Clary_

I woke up to a sea of black, completely black. Well, shades of black that is. I was confused for a moment as to where I was and than recalled the events of this morning. Was it this morning? I can't remember. All I knew was that it was close to the middle of the night, and I was in a completely white bed in a completely white room that looked grey caused by the lighting.

I had a splitting head ache that only worsened when I sat up. I rubbed my temples and walked towards the colorless door. I reached for the handle only to find it to be locked. I shook it some more, which resulted in nothing but loads of noise for my captivator to hear and come towards me, exactly what I did not want to happen. I sighed and headed back to the unexpectedly conferrable bed to, to, I didn't know. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I was as good as dead and I knew it.

That boy had been stalking me from a young age and I knew that nothing decent could come out of it. I lay down and stared at the celling, picturing how Jon and Izzy were feeling right now. Did they notice my absence? Have they already begun to search for me?

It was only minutes before I heard footsteps from the hall and a doorknob moving. _My doorknob._ My breathing hitched and my brain seemed to freeze, not comprehending anything that happened except for that tiny movement at the entrance. I looked at the door from the corner of my eye, not looking at it with my whole face out of alarm from what lies behind it. My whole body was tense as the door began to open.

I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping somebody would hear me and help me. _Please somebody help me._ I was chanting that phrase in my head time and time again, without knowing whom I was talking to. I didn't believe in god. To me, his existence was absurd. After all, how could there be a god in a world with so much pain and suffering?

The boy, dressed in all black, came over to me with grace, and promptly shut me up.

With a knife.

"By the angel, shut up. It's me," his voice was laced with a British accent, his voice under different circumstances, probably would have been soothing. But in this instant, I couldn't really bother with his voice much. The knife was slightly skimming my throat, not enough to draw any blood though.

The boy took one look at my terror filled eyes and sighed,

"You don't remember me, do you?" He removed the knife from my throat and took a step back.

"It's fine I suppose, it happens every once and a while. I'm Jace," He extended his hand to me, in what I would guess to be a kind gesture but all I was seeing was the weapons. He had at least five on him at the moment, and that only brought one word to mind, _murderer._ He had to be trying to kill me, and assuming he hadn't done it already, he must be the type to torture his victims until their screams were so piercingly loud, so full of pain, they begged to be killed.

I scooted back away from him as far as the bed would allow me to go. He sighed, once again,

"Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I DO know you, and actually, you know me as well, very well if I might add," he winked. He_ winked_; so not only did he lie to me, he had the nerve to _wink_ at me. He is insane; I know it for sure now. HE took a step towards he bed,

"Get away from me!" I shouted, putting my hands in front of my face, a weak attempt to shield my face from harm. I was shaking with distress, when I felt a hand of my shoulder. I screamed, again, and again but nobody came. Maybe I was alone. Maybe it was just my kidnapper and I. I realized it was useless to scream anymore, nobody was going to hear me, and I couldn't bring myself to care.

It was my turn to sigh, turning my eyes towards the ground. Jace removed his hand from my mouth,

"Just do it," I give up. He is armed and taller, has about 100 pounds on me, and has a perfect amount of muscle in all the right places. There was no way I was going to win this fight.

"Do what?" He looked genially confused and now I was confused as well, isn't he going to murder me?

"Kill me… torture me, don't rape me please though, please. I don't know what guys like you want. Just, kill me. Make it quick." I closed me eyes, in preparation for the blow; but it never came.

"Okay, well, this is the most out of it I have ever seen you. This is going to take some explaining so, lets do some friendly Q & A, yeah?"

I just started at him. Obviously, he noticed,

"Look, I know I'm stunningly attractive, but that doesn't give you the right to stare at me all the time," I kept my silence.

"Fine, whatever, don't talk to me. But you'll have to eventually," I watched as he got up and went out the door. I waited a good few seconds before letting out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

Okay, so clearly this guy was out of his mind. Hoe do you run away from a crazy person? I thought for a long while but still, had nothing.

"Hello,"

"Oh thank god Izzy," I gasped in surprise. "How did you get in here? That guy is mental, did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw; and I have my ways," her face remained expressionless while my jaw was slack with shock. She wore her usual white gown and usual hairstyle, down with nothing special done to it, just straight.

"Well, we have to get out of here before he comes back to kill us," I gabbed her hand and headed to the door, and she quickly shook me off.

"Do you think he's stupid? I saw at least three other men of his size out there guarding the exit we wont make it out. Stay here and I will come back for you," She didn't give me a chance to react before she was gone. I don't know how, but she was gone.

I went back to the bed and sat, than I lay, and than I thought. I thought of everything and nothing and all in between. I thought of Jace, and Izzy, and Jon and my chances of survival. I shut my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**AN- So, there it was. There's no telling when I'll update next. Sorry, but I just finished season 5 of Supernatural on Netflix and I'm currently in an emotional stage that shouldn't be tampered with by anybody. I'm planning on finishing season 6 within the next few days so until than, see ya cousin! Oh ya,**

**REVIEW PLEASE****, it will make my day!**

**Love ya,**

**Annie.**


End file.
